It is recognized that the manufacturers of containers have made serious efforts to design easy-open end walls wherein the tabs could be secured in a non-detachable manner without unduly restricting the access to the contents. There are many containers for dry as well as liquid substances which are now provided with easy-open end wall structures having tab operated opening panels of the detachable variety. There are also numerous containers of more recent availability in which the provision for opening the end wall is of a non-detachable character. This type of non-detachable opening provision is usually designed so that when used on beverage containers especially the opening provision will not interfere with consumption of the contents directly through the opening. Generally, easy-open containers are made of a suitable aluminum material because it is a material having a characteristic permitting relatively less resistance to the scored type opening provision, and because it requires considerably less energy consumption in the manufacture thereof. The problem has long been recognized that aluminum containers are resistant to attack, unlike tin or steel, and that purchasers are not particularly neat about disposing of the containers after use. However, aluminum containers if recoverable can generate a significant energy saving in permitting the material to be recycled rather than to start the manufacture of containers from the raw material.